


Conspiracy

by orphan_account



Series: Pant-bustin' crush [6]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," says Jake. "And I don't have to answer you."</p><p>Trying to come back from the nightmare, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Sore winners", in which Jake is beaten and raped. There are no graphic descriptions; this is just a heads up that the subject is mentioned during this story.

After Vegas, Jake sleeps alone, by choice, turning down offers of company from Aisha or Cougar. He rolls himself in the covers with his back against the wall, and he avoids touching anyone more than necessary. Apart from that he's his usual mouthy, brainy, smartass self. Mostly.

One night he wakes to find Cougar sitting in a corner, not watching him, just cross-legged with his hat over his eyes. Jake is unreasonably annoyed and tells his friend he doesn't need a fucking babysitter. Cougar just shrugs and goes back to his own room, but almost every night now Jake hears somebody crack his door open, pause as if listening, then ease it shut again, and he knows Cougar is on the watch still.

Jake's functional. Really. He's stood up under torture, chronic pain, untreated injuries, hell, under mind-numbing boredom. What happened that night, six hours if the police report is to be believed, and it's weeks behind him and he's doing all right.

Except they still haven't arrested anyone, most likely never will, and that sucks because they'll probably figure they can pull that shit again the next time they're out on the town.

He focuses on what can be done, the hunt for Max, clings to that thought to keep from thinking about his own pain. That's the soldier in him, the guy who signed up for a stint in hell in order to save other people from it.

When he's feeling philosophical he wonders, who saves the soldier?

Clay and Aisha are no longer sleeping together, apparently by mutual agreement, though they fight just as much. He's pretty sure Aisha and Cougar have hooked up and he's glad for both of them. Maybe someday he'll get back in the game and suggest a threesome.

Jake is walking with Aisha, back to their current rental, after they both finished errands downtown, when she stops suddenly and turns to him.

"Jake, I have to ask you something. Something about what happened in Vegas."

"Hey, haven't you heard?" he tries to joke. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

She stares at him and he sobers immediately, but doesn't cave.

"Nope," he says. "You don't have to ask me anything. And I don't have to answer."

He starts walking again and she catches up and puts her hand on his arm and he skips sideways to shake her off.

"What the hell!" he growls, keeps on walking, longer strides now, knowing that she won't put herself out to call after him or catch up again. 

That night he wakes up screaming, "You fuckers!", bathed in sweat, every muscle in his body tensed, legs cramping horribly. He grits his teeth and digs his fingers into the knotted muscles and is ironically grateful that no one came running when he yelled.

They don't, any more. For a while, after he quit taking the sedatives, every mutter and cry drew attention, somebody's head popping into the room to say, "All right there, Jake?" or to wake him up if he wasn't.

A month after this outburst, Jake wakes up with a hard-on. Not unusual for a healthy young man - but the first time this has happened since, well. He actually savors the sensation of need, fondles himself in his bed, prolonging the anticipation. Closes his eyes and thinks about Aisha's sweet body, her hands on his dick, her mouth - 

But it doesn't work. Even when Jake gives up the slow and easy and starts jerking in earnest, he doesn't come. This has never happened to him. He tries every trick he knows to bring himself off, and he's hard as hell but he can't - quite - reach that point of no return.

He gives up, goes across the hall to take a cold shower, tears spilling along with the water.

Aisha disappears for a week, and they figure she's having one of those fits of emotional angst (they all get them, but she's the only one who goes away to deal with them). The only thing that seems amiss is Cougar; he's acting antsy, like someone's looking over his shoulder, and he spends less time messing with his guns and more of it staring out at the horizon.

Aisha comes back and seems calmer than before, so they think nothing of it. 

\------------

They move out, into a more rural area, on the fringes of a deserted summer camp facility. Everyone takes a cabin for himself, and there are flush toilets and running water, some of it drinkable, but the only showers are the outdoor-stall variety.

Clay says they have around four days to lay low, recharge, whatever. Cougar spends some time in target practice and climbing - trees, rocks, whatever - and Pooch sleeps a lot. So does Jake, mainly because he's still not sleeping well at night.

One morning he wakes up and goes to the communal head, stumbles back toward his cabin to try to go back to sleep. The sun is barely up and he stops to breathe in the alien air, so clean after he's been stuck in cities for weeks.

He catches movement out of the corner of his eye; Cougar is emerging from the trees, more quietly than any of the wildlife around here. He sees Jake and nods and grins, then tips his head in the direction of the well and the shower stalls.

Jake gives him a "what?" look. Cougar gestures again, and Jake moves cautiously over to his friend, who then starts backtracking into the trees as quietly as he came. Jake's no slouch in the silent running department, but he hopes they're not going too far as his feet are bare.

They only creep about twenty feet back; then Cougar takes a spot just inside the tree line and leans back against a large trunk, just stands there as if waiting for something. Jake pokes him and gives him the "what, what?" look and Cougar just shakes his head and points to another trunk about ten feet to the side.

Just as Jake is about to sneak back to bed, the landscape changes.

Aisha comes into view in an oversized t-shirt and shorts, a towel and a cake of soap in one hand, flip-flops on her feet. Jake shoots Cougar a different kind of look, which is met with a kind of a smirky "I told you" expression from the sniper.

And, yep, she's here to take a shower, and shouldn't they leave her in privacy?, but Cougar's here, maybe to protect her from bears?, so what the hell, and oh crap she's not wearing anything under that shirt.

She hangs the shirt over a nearby pipe and slides her shorts off. For better or for worse her backside is toward the spectators; when she bends over Jake bites back a sigh. Aisha turns on the water and tugs on her hair band until it comes off and her dark hair swings down her back.

Jake knows that this early in the day, the water is nowhere near warm. He generally waits until nightfall, when the sun-warmed earth has lent a little heat to the water pipes. Aisha seems to brace herself for impact, then steps under the shower head.

She lets out a little shriek, but holds her ground, face turned up to the rising sun, slightly away from her covert audience. Eyes closed, she lathers up her hands and starts working the soap into her hair.

Jake sneaks a glance at Cougar. The other man's eyes are riveted on the scene below; his jeans are open and pushed down far enough for him to get a grip on his dick, which is stirring as he squeezes it.

Fuck it, Jake thinks. He goes back to watching Aisha - arms up, breasts forward, nipples hard under the cold air and water - and unzips his own shorts. He isn't even half hard. His dick and his brain seem to have disconnected in the last few weeks, not surprisingly.

Jake dips his hand down to cup his balls and that seems to wake something. Encouraged, he shoves his shorts down and fondles the base of his dick and his balls, recalling the sensation of those beautiful brown nipples in his mouth.

Somehow actually being able to see her, not just fantasize about her (or any other woman), is working for him. The tree is solid at his back, a shield, and if he glances left he can see Cougar. He feels...safe.

Aisha's rinsing her hair and rubbing soap over her skin, not missing an inch, paying particular attention to the area between her legs. 

"Fuck yeah," Jake murmurs, remembering what she tastes like there. His mind goes back to the first time, when he and Cougar had her between them, and he catches Cougar's eye as they're both standing there with dicks in hand.

Cougar blinks slowly, once, like a cat, and grins, and they both go back to watching Aisha, who is now clean but has left the water running, sluicing over her throat and breasts and down her flat belly. One of her hands is braced on the flimsy wall and the other is buried between her legs, working herself fast.

Jakes follows suit, matching her rhythm with his hand.

Her mouth opens wide, no sound comes out, but Jake can see her gasping and pumping her hand, hips jerking, finally stuttering to a halt while she pants.

Jake's dick is leaking and he's close, close, he closes his eyes and sucks in air and presses the fingers of his free hand to that one spot behind his balls - 

\- and comes, spattering the ground and the leaves, his back pressing hard against the tree trunk. It's the only thing keeping him on his feet. Dazed, he watches Aisha relax, stretch, put her shirt and shorts back on and head back to her digs. Stuffing himself back into his shorts, he looks around, but Cougar is already gone, the stealthy fucker.

Jake meanders back to his cabin, feeling slightly healthier and calmer, for the first time in a while.

Cougar makes his way along the tree line until he can see the back of Aisha's cabin, and when she looks up and squints he gives her a thumbs up. And she smiles.


End file.
